Dr Manhattan's Choice
by MAAFanfic
Summary: This story is based off the 2009 film adaptation of Watchmen. This fanfiction will explore Dr. Manhattan's decision to not wear clothes and see what happens when he goes out in public like this. Warning: There is nudity, but considering who this story is about, that shouldn't be a surprise. Rated T.
1. The Loss Of Clothes

**All rights go to DC Comics. Warning: There is nudity, but nothing sexual. Enjoy.**

Dr. Manhattan, aka Jon Osterman, was quite the interesting individual. He was once a normal man, but after a terrible accident during a nuclear physics experiment, he transformed into the person he is right now. He now had blue skin, no hair, no pupils in his eyes, and a muscular body tone. Many people saw him as a God, primarily due to his incredible set of powers. His powers include disintegrating people in seconds, teleporting to any location in the galaxy, seeing his past, present, and future simultaneously, and many more. Because of his powers, he is immortal and doesn't need air, food, water, or sleep. Of all the qualities that make Dr. Manhattan who he is, the one thing that makes him stand out is his clothes, or lack of clothes.

When he started out his superhero career, he wore a black leotard. He wore this in order to make other people around him feel comfortable, due to his appearance. However, as time went on, he wore less and less clothing. After a few months, he no longer wore shoes and only wore shorts. The shorts turned into a speedo and the speedo turned into a thong.

After only wearing a thong for several months, he realized he didn't need to wear clothing anymore, because he didn't see the point of it. As he was sitting on his bed, he took off the thong and let it drop to the floor. Although he knew he was drifting away from humanity, he did feel a bit weird when he wore nothing at all. "Why do I feel strange? A piece of clothing shouldn't mean anything to me." Dr. Manhattan said to himself. His girlfriend Laurie, aka Silk Spectre, was out shopping, so Manhattan was all alone inside their government base. "If I'm going to wear clothes, it will only be for public meetings. Maybe I should go outside in order to see if humanity would accept me like this." said Dr. Manhattan. Manhattan left the room and walked towards government officials. When they saw him, they were a bit startled by his nakedness and asked him "Dr. Manhattan. May we ask why you're naked right now?" "I no longer see the point of clothes. I find them meaningless and useless." said Dr. Manhattan. "Look, I understand why you don't want to wear clothes. I get it. However, the general public may not be as accepting as we are. They're already freaked out by your blue appearance and I don't think they're ready to see your….uhhhh…blue penis." said one of the officials. "I don't think they would be too concerned by natural self. I've worn a thong for months and most of the public didn't seem to mind. Why not allow me to be in public like this?" said Dr. Manhattan. The officials talked to each other for a minute, until one of them said, "Okay, Dr. Manhattan. Considering everything you've done for the human race, you are allowed to no longer wear clothes in public. If you're invited to be on a talk show, we'll inform the producers about your decision and they will censor your mid-section. Does that sound fine to you?" "Yes. Thank you." said Dr. Manhattan. Dr. Manhattan then teleported out of the base and went to see Laurie.

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter. This will be a multi-part story, so stay tuned for more chapters. I've always been a fan of Watchmen, I've read the graphic novel and seen the film adaptation, so I thought it would be interesting to do a story on Dr. Manhattan. In this story, Dr. Manhattan will still have a bit of humanity in him, because I didn't want him to be emotionally distant. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now.**


	2. Laurie Finds Out

After talking to government officials, Dr. Manhattan teleported to the mall where Laurie was located. She was currently shopping for clothes and didn't even notice Manhattan's presence. "Laurie?" asked Manhattan. Laurie turned around and immediately freaked out. "John! Don't sneak up on me. You know I hate that. And….why are you naked?" asked Laurie. "I no longer understand the point of wearing clothes. I talked to the officials and they allowed me to be like this." said Manhattan. "Does anyone else know about this? Does the public know about this?" asked Laurie. "The government will soon announce it to the world." said Manhattan. "Well, you should be glad it's a slow day at the mall and no one's around. So you're not wearing clothes again period?" asked Laurie. "I will only wear them when there is an important matter like a world press conference, a wedding, or a funeral. Other than those occasions, I will remain naked." said Manhattan. "What about talk shows?" asked Laurie. "The officials told me that the producers of the talk shows will be notified of my appearance and will censor my genitals, in order to appease networks." said Manhattan.

As soon as Dr. Manhattan said those words, every TV in America displayed an official government message. "Hello ladies and gentlemen, we have an announcement to make. Dr. Manhattan, formerly known as John Osterman, has officially been sanctioned by the U.S. government to no longer wear clothes in public. Although we understand some citizens might be uncomfortable with this decision, we believe it's for the best to allow Dr. Manhattan this right after everything he's done for the human race. Thank you and good day."

Once the message turned off, Laurie looked at Dr. Manhattan and said, "Well John, it looks like you got your wish. What do you want to do now?" asked Laurie. "We can go talk to Dan and Walter." said Manhattan. "I don't know if Dan is ready to see….the new you." said Laurie. "He'll understand my choice." said Manhattan. The two teleported out of the store and ended up at Walter's apartment.


	3. Rorschach Finds Out

When Dr. Manhattan teleported himself and Laurie to Walter's apartment, they noticed he wasn't there. "He must be busy." said Manhattan. "Busy doing what? Torturing people?" asked Laurie. "Perhaps." said Manhattan. "John, I really want to ask you one thing. Why are we friends with him?" asked Laurie. "What do you mean?" asked Manhattan. "You know exactly what I mean, John. How can you be friends with someone like Walter? He's completely insane, he thinks his mask is his "real face", he murders people, and he has no knowledge of personal hygiene. How do you associate yourself with him?" asked Laurie. "Because he cares. He cares about justice. He cares about what's right. And he cares about the greater good. We may not see eye to eye on everything, but I respect him as a person and as a hero." said Manhattan.

While Dr. Manhattan was talking, Rorschach entered the building after a relatively uneventful night of crime fighting. Rorschach, aka Walter Kovacs, was quite the disturbed person. His childhood was horrible and his mother was abusive, but he moved on from that part of his life and eventually became a vigilante. Although he started off as "soft", the murder of a young girl turned him into a violent human being. He was no longer Walter Kovacs, instead he became Rorschach. His costume consisted of a trench coat, a hat, pants, shoes, and a mask he called "his true face". The mask was a simple inkblot that constantly moved around his face and the only two colors were black and white, which matched how he viewed good and evil.

As he walked towards his apartment door, he heard voices come from inside and was immediately alarmed. "Who the hell is in my apartment?" asked Rorschach. After not getting an answer, he kicked the door open and said, "You better have a good reason as to why you're here. If you think it's fun to break into homes, then it'll be real fun when I break all the bones in your body." "Walter, it's me and John." said Laurie. "Ah Silk Spectre. Nice you see you." said Rorschach. "You know I have a name, Walter." said Laurie. "Of course I do, Laurie. So why are you here?" asked Rorschach. "Hello Rorschach." said Manhattan. "Hello, Dr. Manhattan. Why are you…uhhhhhhh." said Rorschach as he looked at Dr. Manhattan exposed body. "That's why we're here." said Laurie. "I know. Everyone in the country knows. I just wasn't expecting to see a blue penis today." said Rorschach. "You know what, I'm going to let you two talk to each other for a little bit. I have to go to the bathroom." said Laurie.

While Laurie was in the bathroom, the awkwardness between Dr. Manhattan and Rorschach continued. "Is there something wrong?" asked Manhattan. "No. Nothing's wrong, it's just seeing you with no clothes is new to me, that's all." said Rorschach. "I know open nudity is considered taboo in this world, but I…" said Manhattan. "No, I don't think it's a problem. You do you. I mean who's going to stop you, right? Now that Laurie is gone, can I ask you a question? It's a crude question, but can you urinate?" asked Rorschach. "I don't have to, but I can." said Manhattan. "What about ejaculating?" asked Rorschach. "I can do that as well. Why do you ask these questions?" said Manhattan. "Nothing important, I was always curious about it." said Rorschach.

After what felt like an eternity, Laurie walked out of the bathroom and said, "Alright John, it's time to go." "Well, it was good to see you two again. It's been pretty lonely around here." said Rorschach. "If you need someone to be a friend, then I can of assistance." said Manhattan. "Really?" asked Rorschach. "I'll always be there if you ever need me." said Manhattan. "Thanks." said Rorschach. "I'll see you again." said Manhattan as he and Laurie teleported out of Rorschach's room.


	4. Dan Finds Out

Dr. Manhattan and Laurie were now in the apartment of Daniel Dreiberg, aka Nite Owl II. Just like Rorschach, Dan wasn't in the apartment. Laurie, who was starting to get frustrated, said, "Fantastic. First Walter and now Dan." "He's probably in the middle of doing something right now." said Manhattan. "Well, at least it's not murder." said Laurie. Dr. Manhattan walked around the apartment and found an old photo of the "Watchmen" team. He picked up the photo and looked at it for a bit. "I know you have feelings for Dan." said Manhattan. "What?" asked Laurie. "I know you two have feelings for each other." said Manhattan. "What made you get that idea?" asked Laurie. "It's obvious. I can tell by the look in your eyes." said Manhattan. Laurie started to get nervous and pace around the room. "If you think I am mad, I'm not." said Manhattan. "You're not?" asked Laurie. "No, I completely understand why you would want to be with Dan. Besides, I feel myself slipping away from humanity and I don't want to put you in any emotional pain." said Manhattan. Laurie was shocked that John would simply allow her to be with Dan. But she knew. She knew exactly why he let her go. "It wouldn't have worked out anyway." Laurie thought to herself.

It was at this point that Dan entered his apartment, with groceries in his arms. "Oh. Hello Laurie." said Dan. "Hello Dan." said Laurie. "And hello Dr. Manhattan….." said Dan as he froze still. Of all the things he has prepared for in his life, nothing could have prepared him for seeing Dr. Manhattan's naked body. He nearly dropped his groceries on the floor, but Dr. Manhattan helped him by levitating the bags to the kitchen. "Thanks for that. I…uh…appreciate it." said Dan. "It is no problem." said Manhattan. "So, you're a nudist now. I heard about it on the street and people have a lot of different opinions." said Dan. "What type of opinions?" asked Laurie. "Well, some people were either okay with it or indifferent to it. Other people think it's strange and unnatural." said Dan. "Technically, I am already considered "strange" and "unnatural". So taking off my thong should not have any real impact." said Manhattan. "You could say that, but a lot of people aren't comfortable seeing a penis in the open, let alone a glowing, blue one." said Dan.

Just as Laurie thought she was going to leave, Dr. Manhattan said, "Laurie, you can stay here with Dan if you want to." "Where are you going?" asked Laurie. "I'm going to be with Rorschach. I want to understand him more and try to see why he has such violent mindset." said Manhattan. "Um, okay?" said Laurie. "Goodbye, Laurie." said Manhattan as he teleported out of the apartment. "Why did he want you to stay here with me?" asked Dan. "He knows. He knows about us." said Laurie. "He does?" asked Dan. "Yes, he does. The strangest thing was that he was so calm about it and didn't even question it." said Laurie. "Weird. You know what? I'll make us some coffee." said Dan.

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Sorry about the wait, I had "writer's block". The rest of story will focus on the relationship between Dr. Manhattan and Rorschach. I thought it would be interesting to create a friendship between two characters who are polar opposites. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now.**


	5. A Friendship Is Born

"It's sucks that Dr. Manhattan had to leave so soon. I wanted to ask him more questions." Rorschach said to himself. Rorschach was walking around his apartment, thinking about the criminal scum he wanted to eliminate. "I do hope more criminals show up, it would make my job far more exciting. If Dr. Manhattan wasn't trying to appease the government, he could join me and we could change the world for the greater good." said Rorschach.

Right on cue, Dr. Manhattan appeared right in front of Rorschach and said, "Hello Rorschach." Rorschach stumbled backwards and said, "Oh shit! I didn't expect you to show up so soon. Where's Laurie?" "She's with Dan." said Manhattan. "Why?" asked Rorschach. "I knew of her feelings for Dan and I decided it would best for her to be with him." said Manhattan. "You just let her go?" asked Rorschach. "Yes. Our relationship would have deteriorated if I stayed with her." said Manhattan. "So why are you here, again?" asked Rorschach. "You said you needed a friend and I would like to be of assistance." said Manhattan. "You really want to be my friend?" asked Rorschach. "Yes, I can tell you are feeling loneliness and you need someone to be around." said Manhattan. "But we're opposites. I'm a violent, deranged person and you're an all powerful being." said Rorschach. "Rorschach, do you know how magnets work?" asked Manhattan. "What does that have to do with anything?" asked Rorschach. "There are two sides to a magnet. One side attracts and one side repels. If you try to attract two magnets with similar poles, they will repel. However, if you do the same thing with opposite poles, the magnets will attract. In conclusion, opposites can attract." said Manhattan. "I really didn't need to listen to a science lesson, but you're right." said Rorschach. "Where would you like to go?" asked Manhattan. "I don't know. I've never thought about it." said Rorschach. "How about the park?" asked Manhattan. "Sure, I guess. The place is deserted at this hour." said Rorschach. The two teleported out of the room and were headed to the park.


	6. Sitting In The Park

**Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait, I was drowning in college work.**

 **To TheLostMessenger135, I wrote Dr. Manhattan and Rorschach's backstories in order to give non-fans of Watchmen a quick description of the main characters. Also, this story is mostly non-canon (some elements will remain the same such as the Comedian's death, but other parts are completely made up). Thanks for reading the story, I appreciate it. Enjoy.**

Dr. Manhattan and Rorschach arrived at the park and they noticed how empty the area was. "Not one person in sight. It's quite peaceful." said Rorschach. Dr. Manhattan looked at a nearby bench and asked Rorschach, "Would you like to sit down?" "Sure." said Rorschach. The two sat down on a park bench and Rorschach had about a thousand questions in his head. "Why am I doing this? Does he really want to be my friend? Is he trying to kill me?" Rorschach thought to himself. Meanwhile, Dr. Manhattan felt the soft grass underneath his bare feet and wiggled his toes.

Rorschach looked at Dr. Manhattan and asked him, "How do you feel right now?" "What do you mean?" asked Manhattan. "You know…being naked. How do you feel about that?" asked Rorschach. "I prefer this lifestyle over all others." said Manhattan. "Really?" said Rorschach. "I feel more comfortable like this. I realized there is no reason for someone like me to wear clothing." said Manhattan. "I know but look at you. No shirt, no pants, no shoes, and no underwear. You're as naked as the day you were born. And you're not bothered by that?" asked Rorschach. "No, Rorschach. Being nude does not bother me. In a way, it makes me feel positive. When I wore my early costumes, I felt restrained and restricted. Now that I am nude, I feel more comfortable and I no longer need to hide myself. My true self." said Manhattan.

"Interesting." said Rorschach. "Rorschach?" asked Manhattan. "Yeah?" Rorschach replied. "Do you remember asking me if I could urinate or ejaculate?" said Manhattan. "Yeah. I wanted to know if you still could perform basic bodily functions, even though you don't have to." said Rorschach. "Despite my blue skin and power, my body works similarly to an average human." said Manhattan.

Dr. Manhattan then got up off the bench and started to urinate on the grass. Rorschach saw the yellow stream and said, "I thought it would be blue." "That is a common misconception." said Manhattan. Due to his immortal state, Dr. Manhattan was able to urinate for several straight minutes without feeling any pain. Once he was done, he asked Rorschach, "Does that answer your question?" "I guess so." said Rorschach. "I don't need to eat or drink, which means I don't need to urinate or defecate. Although I do wish I could live a life as a human, I am content with my current state of being." said Manhattan.

 **The next chapter will see Rorschach and Manhattan walking around New York City. It'll be fun for them, but not so fun for criminals. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now.**


End file.
